firrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Zack
Elemental of Electricity Character Type Possibly Major character Final-Boss Grade due to difficulty Status Alive Appearance In his elemental state, he looks like he's made of electricity. This makes sense being he's the elemental of Electricity. He also has an energy state, where he is basically a ball of electricity that generates light. Normally though, he appears to be a yellow pikmin such a light shade of yellow, he looks white. Eyes are a bright shade of blue. His stalk is unusually long and it hangs down behind him (stopping short of the ground when he's standing up), making him look like he has a ponytail. The stalk ends in a glassy orb like a ball of blown-glass, the orb contains a large spark of electricity. He is generally so energetic that he's usually grinning all the time. Just looking at him will give most the impression that he's not entirely pikmin. Powers Being the elemental of electricity his control over electricity is supreme; however he rarely shows the full extent of his abilities. The orb on his stalk holds the vast majority of his electrical energy (and it holds more than it looks like it can), which flows freely around it (when he sits, he discharges slowly into the ground) and getting hit by the orb can quickly fry even a yellow pikmin. The orb is also much tougher than it may appear. In a fight, he loves to spin and fling the orb about on the end of his stalk, throwing electricity all over the place. He generates electricity at an incredible rate and when he's just idling around, he tends to be crackling with electric sparks. If his stalk stands on end, he can call down a massive bolt of lightning, blasting the immediate area! His electricity has no "homing" function about it if he throws it at someone. This makes it possible (although still hard) to evade lightning or other electrical attacks he throws. Weaknesses Direct contact with water shorts out his power, this doesn't hurt him, but it does drain his electrical stores, making him lose his potentency. His physical form has no real weaknesses but aside from electricity, he can be rather easily harmed with just about anything. In his elemental state, he's very vulnerable to earth-based and water-based attack and can also be influenced by certain things (intensely strong lightning rods for example). Obviously, if someone can absorb electricity or is very well insulated from electricity, he can do very little to such a being. Resistances It is advisable if directly attacking, that the weapon be 100% electrically insulated to prevent any electrical feedback from strikes (if such percautions aren't taken paralysis could result at the least and getting fried to death at the worst). Also, while its possible to cut open his stalk's orb (and this would kill Zack), it's not advisable to do so if possible; the results would be... disasterous. The orb would discharge every last bit of electricity within it, this would have potential to kill even someone that absorbs or is immune to electricity due to the sheer impact-force of the explosion (which would go at least a one mile radius). By the way, if one attempts to cut off the orb (rather than cutting the orb itself), Zack will disperse as electrical energy and reform at the orb, the orb reattached. Immunities Absorbs electricity without end. In his elemental and energy states, physical attacks have difficulty hurting him. Personality Wild, fast, and a trouble-maker. Sometimes even hyper. He is, in a word: a loose-cannon. He's friendly at heart and a free-spirited fellow but he's dangerous to be around even if he doesn't mean to be. That and he's got a competitive streak, especially where other Elementals are concerned; he tends to pick fights with other elementals to prove how strong he is (he's not an idiot though and doesn't pick fights he thinks he'll lose). Beware if he gets serious. Due to his relationship to electricity, he hates the concept of "below ground" and will never knowingly go into a cave or anywhere that has a rock/dirt ceiling although in a fight if someone takes cover in one, he has no trouble sending attacks into the cave from outside as far as he can. He's also good friends with Penn. Themes Amp Plains - Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Battle: Hollow Bastion Battle Theme - Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories Serious: Vs. Macho Grubba - Paper Mario: Thousand-Year Door Trivia Born from a yellow pikmin getting directly struck by a natural and very powerful bolt of lightning. He is actually a fusion of a pikmin, and an elebit. Appearance is largely based off of the Zero Elebit from the Elebit series (with some pikmin-based adjustments). Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Elementals Category:Kirbyfreak411's Characters